Phantom
by Nimunezen
Summary: Harry Has been Having dreams, Erotic Dreams that are consuming his nights, and leaving him exhausted in the mornings, But when the dreams start effecting his work, and worse, his very magic... could something more sinister be happening? YAOI male/male sex
1. Phantom Lovers

**Not mine... We all know this... But I shall warn you that this is a Gay sex story... get out if you don't like it lol . anyways... actually the sexual stuff will at this point only be about every other chapter... but I hope I don't dissapoint... this is as far as I've EVER gotten in a Harry potter Bassed Fanic... and I hope to finish it... wish me luck.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~*~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~*~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~*~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was dreaming. He was back at Hogwarts, walking through the forbidden forest. It was so real, he could feel every twig that snapped under his bare feet, every blade of grass bended by his toes. Yet he was blind. He couldn't see any of the startlingly emerald plants , bathed in silver moonlight, that were surrounding him, he couldn't see the white bark of the Aspen, or brown of the pines, But he could feel their smoothness as he passed, and the roughness of the bark. He was led through the forest, with never a misstep to foul him.

Led by a whispering voice that sounded like an angel.

He wasn't scared, neither of the blindness, nor the whispers that tempted him into an unknown fate, because he had had this dream many times before.

He felt himself getting closer to the voice, could feel it in the trembling of anticipation that shook his very bones. Sure enough, moment's later he felt the feather soft caress of slim fingers, trailing up his bare torso and curling possessively around his neck.

"There you are, My love," A smooth as quicksilver voice whispered in his ears, sending warmth dancing across his skin in a delightfully ticklish way. Then lips softer than rose petals were pressed to his. The moan that the phantom creature let out, was nearly drowned in Harry's own. The kiss was broken so that their cheeks could press and rub together, even though the cheek was deceptively soft, it was still strong, and angular as a male's.

The first time Harry had had this dream, the realization that the voice that stirred his lust, the fingers that stroked along his flesh, and the lips that knew how to torture him until he was mad, belonged to a fellow male, Scared him into almost waking up. But something lulled him back to sleep, luring him back into the fantasy. It sent his mind racing in to terribly jumbled nonsense.

~It's just a dream…. No one else ever has to know, it's mine, I don't have to share it if I don't want to….~

So then, just as now, He let those masculine hands roam over his naked flesh, every part of his being. He inhaled the pleasure of his kisses, arms wrapping around his phantom. Some could consider it Rape, not even knowing who the other was, you couldn't properly consent to this sort of sensual assault. But Harry didn't care, what this phantom did to him, was far more beautiful than any other felling he ever had. His body rocked and arched into every touch. Every particle of his being begging for more.

His Fingers slid through hair softer than silk, his other hand gripped a hip that was firm, and made for holding, his mouth pressed and sucked against the other, as if drawing ambrosia and life giving nectar from every crevice and recess of the Phantom's mouth. The phantom ran his hands down to where their unclothed erections strained together, holding them as one and sliding ever so slowly up and down.

Harry whimpered, screaming in his head for more, but he never said a word, any more of those would break this spell, and that was to be avoided at all costs.

He thrust into the hand, moaning when that caused friction not only against those long and able fingers, but against the other hot and velvety erection. The Phantom gave an answering moan, and copied his movement, both thrusting until it became clear they needed more.

Harry didn't know how it happened, the phantom never whispered a spell, or removed his hands from Harry's body, but when one of them slipped between Harry's legs, and rubbed at his entrance, it was slick and coated with lube of some sort. It smelled earthy and a bit like jasmine, and rain. Harry gasped, his toes curling in the grass, as one finger slipped inside him, the pleasure of it all was almost to much to bare. His body was begging for more as he thrust back on the finger, grinding until another was added and they brushed against something that was wonderful. A third followed suit, and soon he was writhing in the ecstasy of those fingers brutally teasing his nerves.

Then Harry didn't care anymore, He knew the male was bigger than most could boast, bigger than Harry even, because Harry needed him inside him, He needed the feel of that hardness stroking him right were he needed it the most, more than air. Because he refused to climax before he felt the other moving inside him. Harry moved his hand of the Phantom's hip, to push the other hand out of him. The hand in the soft hair also shifted, until it wrapped around the male's neck and gripped his shoulder roughly. He had to force his Hand off the other's to grab a tree branch above him, just to give him enough leverage. Then, Muscles straining as he lowered himself, Legs flexing around his lover, He slid onto the other's turgid flesh.

"Harry" the other's voice moaned, hands flying to his hips and lower back to balance them. Their cries of pleasure matched as Harry lifted up again, and the other's sex brushed against that little bundle of nerves that almost made him swoon from to much sensation. He was filled to the max capacity by his lover, and there was no way he'd rather be at the moment. As his arm lifted him up, and crashed him back down, the Phantom's body surged upwards to pound into him. The sound of skin and murmurs of delight were all that was to be heard, echoing seductively though the still forest.

They moved as if they had one brain, dancing the to the oldest rhythm of time as the neared a singular goal. Their pant's, and the phantom's murmurs, the only lyrics to this song. Then the music was exploding, their souls shattering with the sound of it, Harry let go of the branch to cling more firmly to his lover , feeling as if his essence had left his body and was traveling through space and time.

"My love…" The Phantom's voice called after him.

~X~X~*~X~X~

Harry woke up slowly in his bed, that voice still a ringing echo in his ear, He knew it was dreadfully familiar, but it was almost as If his brain dared not place it. Muggle cars honked and roared out side his flat's window, and he almost growled when he found himself awake.

His sheets were covered in sweat and other things, balled around his bare skin, He was flat and satisfied at the moment, but had the strangest feeling that he wasn't two seconds ago, He also felt dreadfully empty. This was always how he felt after that dream, sated and satisfied, and even more surprisingly, more tired than he should. He shook the feeling off and got up to go take a shower, He had to get to the Auror office in an hour anyways.

~X-*-X~

Miles away in a bigger house, with a quieter yard, Another male woke up in a lounging chair, with a sated smirk of his own. His hands had been resting behind his head while he dosed. As His eyes refocused on his surroundings he moved his hands and sat up. with a tumbler of scotch now resting in his pale and fine boned hand he swirled the amber liquid, before bringing it slowly to his lips.

Draco Malfoy paused before taking a sip. 'My love,' he whispered with a fierce longing. 'My love'…


	2. Phantom Pains

'My love,' the voice said, right before Harry shattered into a million pieces.

Wait… this was the same dream he had last night… exactly identical, that had never happened before, and why wasn't he in bed, awake already? The dream never went beyond his climax, or at least never before now.

Harry's dream body was still resting purely on the support of His lover, no longer holding onto a branch, and they never had the support of the trunk of said tree. Just as he thought this, His lover's knees gave out, and sent the Phantom falling backwards unto the grass, cradling Harry against the jarring impact. All that hit the ground were Harry's hands, and knees. He assumed the fall would scrap him, but the grass welt surprisingly spongy and soft under his fingers, accepting the shock of their fall with ease. Harry sighed, intending to lay down over his lover and cuddle, but he never quite got the chance.

"Harry…" that voice whispered, almost like a plea, as hands lifter to trail along Harry's brow, and cheek bones, then around to the back of his head. Nimble fingers undid the magic'ed blindfold. Harry shut his eyes. He knew in seconds, he would see his lover, and suddenly with a fierceness that rivaled a mother mountain lion's, He didn't want to know.

He already knew that the Phantom was some one from his past, And he didn't want to be disappointed. He didn't want to ruin this.

~What am I thinking about? It's just a dream!~ but he still didn't open his eyes.

"Harry…" the voice whispered, now closer to him, as the phantom kissed his eyes and cheeks, then finally his mouth. "Harry, open your eyes…"

Harry kept them closed, nails digging harshly into his lover's skin. He knew he was acting childish, but damn it! What if this went badly… some irrational part of him, didn't want to lose this.

"Harry…. Please" that last word was a plea.

He tilted back his head and opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the moon through glowing white, green, and silver trees, then he looked down slightly, avoiding the man who's lap he was currently residing in. He gasps as he saw the fairy lights that lit up the forest. He felt lips brushing against his neck, and suddenly for got his apprehension over looking at his lover. Surely in a hallowed place such as this… nothing could go wrong.

Oh, the fool… As Harry turned to finally face his lover, a cool trickle of dread eased it's way don his back. ~Blond hair….~ was his first thought, then he saw his face…

"Draco!" he flung himself off the Slytherin, His voice wretched with grief, his gem like eyes filling with warring emotions, Fear, panic, sorrow, agony, anguish, pain, and worst of all, Disgust.

"No…" He felt the familiar sensation of being drawn out of this body and into another.

~*~X~*~

Harry was already away when his consciousness slipped back into his body. "No… No, I refuse to believe it… not him." his heart was being crushed under the weight of this emotion, it hurt! Damn it. Then he did something he swore he never would do again. He curled up into the fetal position… and cried.

Fifteen minutes later, when his alarm went off, he cursed himself for those moment's of weakness, after all, it was only a dream…. Right?

~X~*~X~

Draco pushed himself away from the wall with a sigh, one part of him knew that Harry would react like that, but the absolute horror in his eyes sent stabbing pains through out Draco's body. The saddest truth was, Draco needed him… and not in the biblical way…

Draco, and maybe thousands of others… was dying.


	3. Phantom Pleasures

'My love,' the voice said, right before Harry shattered into a million pieces.

Wait… this was the same dream he had last night… exactly identical, that had never happened before, and why wasn't he in bed, awake already? The dream never went beyond his climax, or at least never before now.

Harry's dream body was still resting purely on the support of His lover, no longer holding onto a branch, and they never had the support of the trunk of said tree. Just as he thought this, His lover's knees gave out, and sent the Phantom falling backwards unto the grass, cradling Harry against the jarring impact. All that hit the ground were Harry's hands, and knees. He assumed the fall would scrap him, but the grass welt surprisingly spongy and soft under his fingers, accepting the shock of their fall with ease. Harry sighed, intending to lay down over his lover and cuddle, but he never quite got the chance.

"Harry…" that voice whispered, almost like a plea, as hands lifter to trail along Harry's brow, and cheek bones, then around to the back of his head. Nimble fingers undid the magic'ed blindfold. Harry shut his eyes. He knew in seconds, he would see his lover, and suddenly with a fierceness that rivaled a mother mountain lion's, He didn't want to know.

He already knew that the Phantom was some one from his past, And he didn't want to be disappointed. He didn't want to ruin this.

~What am I thinking about? It's just a dream!~ but he still didn't open his eyes.

"Harry…" the voice whispered, now closer to him, as the phantom kissed his eyes and cheeks, then finally his mouth. "Harry, open your eyes…"

Harry kept them closed, nails digging harshly into his lover's skin. He knew he was acting childish, but damn it! What if this went badly… some irrational part of him, didn't want to lose this.

"Harry…. Please" that last word was a plea.

He tilted back his head and opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the moon through glowing white, green, and silver trees, then he looked down slightly, avoiding the man who's lap he was currently residing in. He gasps as he saw the fairy lights that lit up the forest. He felt lips brushing against his neck, and suddenly for got his apprehension over looking at his lover. Surely in a hallowed place such as this… nothing could go wrong.

Oh, the fool… As Harry turned to finally face his lover, a cool trickle of dread eased it's way don his back. ~Blond hair….~ was his first thought, then he saw his face…

"Draco!" he flung himself off the Slytherin, His voice wretched with grief, his gem like eyes filling with warring emotions, Fear, panic, sorrow, agony, anguish, pain, and worst of all, Disgust.

"No…" He felt the familiar sensation of being drawn out of this body and into another.

~*~X~*~

Harry was already away when his consciousness slipped back into his body. "No… No, I refuse to believe it… not him." his heart was being crushed under the weight of this emotion, it hurt! Damn it. Then he did something he swore he never would do again. He curled up into the fetal position… and cried.

Fifteen minutes later, when his alarm went off, he cursed himself for those moment's of weakness, after all, it was only a dream…. Right?

~X~*~X~

Draco pushed himself away from the wall with a sigh, one part of him knew that Harry would react like that, but the absolute horror in his eyes sent stabbing pains through out Draco's body. The saddest truth was, Draco needed him… and not in the biblical way…

Draco, and maybe thousands of others… was dying.

Harry stumbled around Ron's office. It had been two weeks, and He had refused to fall asleep. To sleep was to dream, and to dream meant facing Draco, even if it wasn't real. He had been taking potions to avoid it even. Two bad the bone deep tiredness didn't go away.

Harry took a miss step towards Ron's desk. Trying to steady himself, he accidentally knocked over both a file, and Ron's mug of tea, all over said file.

"…. Well, That file was classified…. Can't get anyother copy…You ok Mate?" the red haired man asked with a great deal of concern for his oldest friend.

"Fine… Fine… Sorry…" Harry half fell, half ran out of the office to avoid the now constant question. He left the bemused wizard to clean up the file, flicking bits of the black tea off the parchment.

As Harry ran down the hall he crashed quite forcefully with a witch, but continued on. "Oh REALLY!" the woman yelled after him.

He locked himself in his office with every spell he knew. His hands were jittery and his knees felt about ready to give out. He felt swoony as if his soul was being sucked out of him. He fought it with every thing he had. But the power was to strong, as he fell crashing to the floor, He could hear muffled screams and banging on the door, but then he was to gone to notice.

~XxX~*~XxX~

"Harry," the voice murmured, Draco's voice. And Suddenly, Harry didn't want to run from it anymore. He felt Draco's hand cup his cheek, and he leaned into it, needing the contact. He opened his eyes and Emerald was suddenly entrapped inside melting pools of the purest silver, metallic moonlight.

Draco's eyes radiated love towards Harry, love, and understanding. Draco didn't blame Harry for his reaction in the slightest, Draco Had almost reacted the same way when he realized the person he had been calling out to, was his old time enemy. But, also by that time, Draco knew a lot more about their connection than Even Harry could understand.

Harry leaned forward slightly, the only cue Draco needed. They kissed, Not the ethereal kiss of before, this was Harry needing to prove to himself, that even in dreams, he could love Draco… because he fell in love with him a long time ago. Grated, he didn't know who he fell in love with.

Draco's hands slid sensuously up and down Harry's sides, over his ribs, and down to cup his hips. Harry kissed him harder, nibbling on his lips. Harry almost closed his eyes again.

"Watch me." it was a command, and immediately Harry's body reacted to it, his eyes glued to Draco's face. "Harry… watch me love you… know that this is real…" something about that phrasing sent a prickle of…. Something down his back, but that negative emotion was quickly washed away by a flood of sensation.

Draco Kissed Harry's neck, laving it with attention and small bites, then he moved down to his chest. His hands kneaded and shaped Harry's back, massaging the tensed muscles, easing an exhaustion that Harry couldn't remember having. That was part of his other life… right?

Harry Gasped as a warm mouth suctioned onto the rosebud on his chest, tongue flicking sensation straight to his groin. Before Harry could catch another breath, Draco had switched to the other. The Gryffindor writhed back and forth on the ground as Draco played him easily. Harry's eyes never left Draco's face.

Draco smirked in a leering way before taking his attention farther south. He nibbled on Harry's abs then paused right before reaching Harry's groin, pressing chaste kisses against the skin in between his navel and Hips, until Harry was a contorted ball of sexual frustration.

The Draco when farther. He sucked Harry into him, whole. Their eyes locked together as Draco intentionally did all in his power to drive the savior of the wizarding world, insane.

And he was doing a great job of it too. The combination of watching and feeling this was pushing Harry too far for his liking, but for the life of him, he couldn't look away. Draco sucked, hollowing his cheeks around his lover, and moved his head up and down, accepting all of Harry into his talented mouth, and down his throat. He scrapped his teeth lightly over the sensitive flesh, swirling his tongue around him. All the while his eyes promising lustful things, and their very essence enthralling Harry.

Harry was so close, He knew if He didn't tear his eyes away, this would all be over to soon… then he'd be back in his real body. Yet still every time he tried, something forced him to keep looking, as if Draco's earlier words had been a spell.

Draco sucked harder, Drawing Harry's attention back to him. One raised eyebrow challenged Harry, But Harry was in no way prepared to take up on that. As Draco grabbed Harry's hips, and pulled him closer, Jaw moving rapidly up and down Harry's length, Harry felt the explosion bursting out and up.

"Draco!" he screamed as he climaxed, his weary eyes taking in it all, Draco's approval as he swallowed every last bit of what Harry gave him, the pale hands that clenched at his hips, the final sliding motion as Draco released him.

"Close your eyes, lover." And Harry Finally was allowed to look away….

~x~*~X~*~x~

Harry should be back in his own body, he knew he had to be, because he wasn't on grass anymore… he was on a bed… but that couldn't be right either, He hadn't been on a bed before… though the rapidly cooling feeling of sweat and seed was familiar, the sheets weren't…. then there was the fact that long fingered hands still rested on his torso… he could feel them moving slowly and softly… they were definitely Draco's hands…

"Potter…" that very Familiar voice Barked, and Harry's eyes flung open as a beet red blush stained his face.

Draco Malfoy, Phantom lover, Prat of the year, was standing over Harry's cot, wearing Medic Robes… In a hospital room. Where Draco was testing his vital signs… No, not Draco, Malfoy… Harry had to remind himself. ~just because He looks like your Draco… doesn't make it real…

"Welcome back to the living… Hermione is waiting out side for you… shall I let her in?"

Harry nodded, but instantly regretted it when it became clear that inviting her in, would mean Draco was leaving… but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Before Draco left he stopped at the door. "Oh, and Potter…. You might want to clean your self up… you aren't quite decent at the moment."


	4. Phantom Cries

Harry looked distractedly over Hermione's shoulder. He was paying attention… truly he was….. As in past tense…. He sighed and tried to refocus. He just simply couldn't… Not knowing that Draco, the obsession of his dreams was wandering around some where around this very hospital… touching his talented hands to other peoples flesh…..

Harry saw red for a minute…. Just a minute he swore…

Because the next minute he was paying very close attention to the fluffy haired witch who was rambling away at top speed.

"Well Ron had Just sent me a message about worrying about you when A Huge power shock passed throughout the building… Harry…. Harry.. HARRY!" She glared at him when his eyes finally locked with hers "Harry are you listening?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Hermione, I've been extremely Distracted." Now he was the one whose words were going at top speed.

He didn't even hear her trying to stop him again until she was yelling at the top of her lungs. "HARRY! YOU KILLED THREE PEOPLE!"

….. "What…" His voice was so small…

~xX*Xx-*-xX*Xx~

Draco winced when he barely heard Harry's reaction. He pressed his forehead to the unforgiving wood and sighed. Gods, what he would give to be in there, holding Harry, He felt the wracking of pain as if it was his own… In a way it was…

"Harry…" the witch whispered "Harry, The power explosion….Harry, I'm So sorry…" Draco could hear the mud-bloods tears, and wanted to strangle her… how DARE she cry when She had to hold Harry… had to keep HIM safe…

"We had the entire ministry track it… There is no mistake… the power surge came from you… pure power Harry… Half the ministry is leveled… but that's not what killed them… Ernie… His heart just couldn't take it… And Rebecca was right down the hall, she got all of it… " she choked, unable to go farther for a moment.

Draco cringed, his heart breaking when he heard Harry's voice. It was so quiet… so cold and distant… so calm… when Draco knew he had to be breaking inside…. Because he himself was…

"Who else?… Herm… I have to know… Who else…"

"Harry…. No body blames you… we don't even know HOW…."

"Herm…"

"Harry…. Oh Harry…. It was Ginny…"

Draco closed his eyes.

~X-*x*-X~

Harry closed his eyes. ~No…~

He had broke up with her when he started having the dreams… It hadn't felt right… It still didn't. Don't get him wrong… He would always love her… But he would always crave Phan- Draco more…

But to have her dead… Oh, God, What had he done? How was this possible…? He had never killed anything before… not even an ant on the sidewalk… even in potions, he had Hermione kill things for him… He was a protector… It was in his blood, in his soul… after all, he was Voldemort's opposite right? ... Even Killing said evil fiend... He had never really hurt Him had he? His last spell towards that evil man, had been a disarming spell, not a killing one... Technically, Voldemort had killed himself... Harry was just the tool he used to do so...

"…You've been asleep for three days" Hermione rambled on.

A day for each death…

"Herm… leave… please…"

"Su-Sure, Harry…" she looked lost as she left… then startled as she was exiting, as she rushed away, Harry thought he heard fiercely whispered words, then she was gone. He turned to the window, defeated.

"She was visiting Ron… If I heard right… None of them knew your power would develop like that… It's not your fault."

Harry wanted to chuck something at the males head, until turning he realized it was Draco… then he just dropped his shoulders, and gave up… wasn't that pathetic?

"What?" he watched ever so slightly amused as he watched Draco make his bed… strangely without magic… in fact as he refilled the flower vases, folded his clothes… every thing he did…. He was doing the muggle way…. What…? His thoughts echoed his words.

"Harry…" he spoke the word like it was something precious then suddenly as if catching himself. "Potter… Now is not the right time for informing a fool of important things." Draco stiffened his back. He was the doctor… Now was not the time to hold Harry close… Maybe he would never get that chance again. Only in their dreams… yes only in their dreams…

~XxX~*~8~*~XxX~

Days later the ministry was still trying to discover what to do with him… As for now… they had decided to just have him on house arrest, of course they couldn't put him in his own house…. They had to have him out of the way of new… victims… Oh god… even thinking that word made Harry's insides clench and make his body threaten to empty it's self.

Of course they also had to put him close to some one they could trust to watch him… That's how he ended up In Draco's House.

Of all places and people, Draco was the only one brave enough to take him in, not even his friends dared… Luna was the only one who offered… until she was fiercely reminded by said Slytherin that she had twin boys to consider….

And this couldn't get anymore awkward could it….

For the last six days, he had been here… and he STILL had yet to see Draco use magic… why… he still had yet to puzzle out… when ever he brought it up, Draco would tell him quite coolly..

"Potter… You are still a bigger fool than you ever where."

And damn it if he didn't sound sexy saying it… even if it was an insult.


	5. Phantom Connections

Harry was in awe when he stumbled into a room in the center of Draco's mansion like abode. The room was covered wall to wall in glass, glass exhibits. In each and every one of them was a different kind of snake.

Dendrelaphis punctulata, blue corals, blue vipers, bush vipers, Black mambas, and rat snakes… and other's he didn't even know the names for. All with scales that were… beautiful…

Draco was sitting on a bench, a snake so baby blue that it startled Harry, curling around his arm and swaying in front of his face. His mouth opened in preparation to strike… but before Harry could even react… it didn't…

Draco reached his pinkie up and pressed against the fang. Venom of a light purple tint beaded on his finger. Draco chuckled. "Ok Luce…" the snake hissed but the only words Harry picked up were shocking…

'Yusssss Masssster.' the snake wrapped… lovingly around his neck before looking interested at Harry.

Draco flicked his fingers and the snake seemed to hiss in annoyance before un wrapping and traveling reluctantly back to his exhibit, going through the glass. Quickly about five snakes rushed towards their own glass, but only one got through before the walls turned back to glass… then Harry realized that it closed off as soon as the first snake got through.

Harry leaned against the door stop watching in wonder.

'Whossssss youssss?' he turned startled as a bright red snake hissed next to him.

'He ssssmellsss tassssty….' another snake hissed back.

'sssssso goood… want a tassste… '

Harry shook his head at their lack of a good vocabulary… but what where they saying?

' ssssmellsss like ssssex….' the red snake rubbed against the glass.

'he makesssss massster ssssmell better too.'

'whossss youssss?' the first question was repeated.

'I'msssss Draco'sssss Lover.'

Harry couldn't help it. He didn't see Draco's hands curl tightly, almost piercing his hand on the poisonous snakes fang. The Mamba hissed reproachfully. "Sorry." he let the ruffled snake go and stood up quickly. As he passed Harry he paused. Their eyes met, and Draco's were as hot as a furnace, and just as dangerous… threatening to swallow him whole.

Harry took in a breath. He couldn't identify the look in Draco's eyes, because it just wasn't…. Human… what was expressed in his eyes… was to much… just to much for any person to truly comprehend. Harry felt like if he was human… it would actually burn him to ash.

Wait… If he was human?

Draco stepped closer his mouth less then a inch away from Harry's ear. For a moment Harry could have almost sworn he two was speaking parseltongue, until the meaning kicked In. "Mine."

Snakes didn't know that word… they knew 'prey' and 'territory' but never once had he met a snake that knew the word 'mine' because that was a human concept… yet at that nano second in time… he couldn't help but think Draco meant all three…

But pertaining to what? Harry, or the snakes?

~~~~*_X_*~~~~

Dinner was quiet, even the cutlery didn't clink loudly, but it was a pleasant quiet… something that would never happen in the Weasly house. Harry found it quite refreshing, but the memory quickly sent him into depression…

Draco slammed down his fork. "Don't think about it!" He roared. Then immediately quieted. Harry was startled… but strangely enough… it helped. And put his mind straight to his next problem.

"Why do you never use magic…"

"…It's a waste…"

"How so?"

Draco clenched and ground his tongue. He lifted one finger to indicate that Harry would have to wait a bit for the answer… but that he would get it.

He waited through out the end of dinner, the manual cleanup, ever time he would open his mouth, that finger would lift again and Draco's eyes would crackle with amusement. Finally when Harry had almost fallen asleep from boredom, Draco to Harry's Hand.

He used it to drag Harry crashing into him. Harry's hand slapped into his chest, but Draco just absorbed the blow. Then Power exploded into Harry's mind, and his body went limp, arching backwards in Draco's arms. He felt it…. Life, hundreds of lives… Magical and muggle. Oh god… these were PATIENTS… at the hospital… hundreds of patients… kept alive solely by Draco's magic… he had fused with them, they were feeding off it to heal.

"See… a waste…"

Something in Harry tried to open up as well. Then he felt Draco's magic falter, just for a moment.

Harry dropped, onto something soft. Draco was moaning and climbing on top of Harry upon the bed. Harry reached for Draco, needing to be connected again. Their lips met and clung, desperate.

Draco's hand slid up under Harry's shirt, fingers caressing his ribs before going back down to clench his hips. Harry's hands tangled roughly in his hair. Their bodies rubbed together, pressing close. Draco's thigh thrust between Harry's pushing roughly against the other's erection.

Harry moaned and thrashed around. He wanted more. He wanted to rip the man's shirt off. But by the time his fingers got there… the cloth was gone… all of it. Even his trousers and pants.

"Ok… Maybe not a waste… but my turn to do you." Draco took a lot of pleasure in taking off Harry's clothes, the muggle way. He teased Harry to near insanity while at it.

"Please… please?" Harry begged. Draco pushed his thighs apart and slid their sexes together. Both men groaned Harry wrapped himself around Draco, and they kissed until they couldn't breath.

In mumbled movements Harry whispered a spell, then arched his back and he impaled himself on Draco

He thought it would be worse, with just the quick lube spell, but it seemed that something else about the dreams was real too. Real…

REAL!

Harry had a moment of almost total clarity. They were linked… truly. He didn't know how or why, but he didn't care, and as Draco finally started to move with in him he decided he might never care again.

It felt perfect, as if this was what their lives were for. To be totally connected. Draco's thrusts came faster, more erratic and deeper, hitting Harry hard right where it counted. Harry held on for dear life, gasping for dear life. His head thrashed back and forth on the pillows as their skin, slick with sweat, slid against each other. Harry's nails dug into Draco's arms, leaving cuts. Draco's hands squeezed Harry's hips in response, leaving bruises. While Harry's sex was given friction from two sets of tensed abs.

Draco couldn't breathe either, their mouths hovering over each others, their breath kissing, what little they got.

Then Harry reach oblivion, and this time… when his power flared…

The only screams were his.


End file.
